Nion
|species = ( / hybrid) |gender = Female |birthplace = Earth |birth = October 31, Age Unavailable |death = N/A |height = 5'5" |weight = 136 lbs |hair = Black |eye = Gray |family = Chris Jenkins (father/creator) Lucy Jenkins (mother/creator) Futo (accomplice) Sala (best friend) Goku (genetic material) Vegeta (genetic material) Gohan (genetic material) }} Nion, pronounced ni-ohn, originally named Minette when she was an ordinary human, is an Android and the protagonist of Dragon Ball Z: Heart of a Warrior. She is the first android creation of Christopher and Lucille Jenkins. __TOC__ 'Appearance' Nion is an Android with Saiyan cells, so she ages incredibly slow. She is 5'5', which is average height for someone of her physical age, that being 17. Nion is noticeably slimmer than the average fighter. She has short, spiky black hair with gray eyes. Due to the overwhelming amount of Saiyan cells within her, despite it being a recessive trait, she manages to grow a long, brown tail, similar to that of pure-blooded Saiyans. She keeps her tail concealed inside her pants like a belt, like the style that Saiyans wore their tails within their armor. She prefers to leave it hanging. Her physical appearance never changes throughout the sagas. She prefers one-handed attacks, often preferring to use her right hand to fire off ki blasts. At the beginning of the Secrets Saga, Nion is initially shown in her preferred uniform for school: a gray buttoned-down shirt with a black skirt. Her most common attire is a black hoodie she wears with black jeans. She wears a white tank top under it. This is her most common attire throughout the saga. When in combat, however, she wears a black gi with a red undershirt, supplied to her by her parents. 'Personality' Upon her first appearance, Nion is seen as an introverted, apathetic yet outwardly hostile individual, usually shrugging away others in favor of solitude. When confronted by rivals, especially her high school ones, while she shows no interest in their pettiness, though when it comes to conflict, she shows a hidden confidence that surprises many. Though she speaks little, her personality can change drastically when provoked or angered. She is very reclusive and stubborn at first until she meets Sala, whom she gradually begins to open up to. Her apathetic nature hides the fact that she is, in fact, very intelligent and a very effective fighter, often battling with little to no concern for her safety, which throws her opponents, and even her allies, off guard. She will consistently use her enemies to express her anger, and also as a means to intimidate weaker foes who would think to challenge her. She quickly forms a bond with her classmates Sala and Futo, with her relationship with the former a driving factor in her lightening her stance on people. Though Sala often treats Futo as a child, often not wanting him in the way of possible danger, Nion insists that he be a part, indicating a sense of sisterly vibes towards him. Her relationship with her parents is a primary factor to Nion's silent demeanor. Her relationship with her mother is a usual mother-daughter relationship while her relationship with her father is relatively more distant. While she admires and looks up to Christopher, she sometimes feels at unease whenever he's around. While starting off as dreams, her "bleeding effect" begins to take shape in the form of visions, often hallucinations that repeatedly trouble Nion, often driving her to a point of overconfidence and madness. She also suffers from dissociative personality disorder from this, due to the Saiyan personalities present within her Saiyan cells overriding her primary personality. Upon discovering her past, she showed little regard to her parents, most noticeable when she threatens her mother with a ki blast if she didn't provide information. 'Biography' ''Time Heals No Wounds Nion was originally a human named Minette, the only child of Christopher and Lucille Jenkins. Minette was captured by the Red Ribbon Army due to her father planning a betrayal and was subjected to death until a young Goku caused a plane to crash into the building where Minette was, gravely injuring her. After 12 years in cryostasis, her parents reconstructed her as "Nion". Dragon Ball Z: Heart of a Warrior Secrets Saga Nion was activated in Age 767, some time after Cell was defeated, due to her parents wanting to collect data from the strongest warrior at the time, that being Gohan. Utilizing that data, she is trained under martial arts at Capsule Corporation, where she hones her skills and those of other martial artists, due to her containing their cells. Not wanting to draw attention to her, under her parents' wishes, she begins to attend Orange Star High School to live out a normal life, where she meets Futo and Sala. She slowly forms a bond with the latter, even with Nion's initial distant nature. Two days later, after suffering from her bleeding effect once more, she asks Futo and Sala to accompany her to her parent's lab, where she learns that she is an Android composed of Saiyan cells. Her parents catch wind of her plot and, mainly her father, takes control of her and orders her to kill her friends. Before she can, she transforms into a Great Ape, accidentally gazing at the moon for too long. Her friends escort her out of the city and away from danger, where Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan arrive and attempt to defeat her. After some trouble, they succeed in cutting her tail off, but before they can retrieve her, a newer copy of Nion knocks them out without any effort and takes her back to her parents, where they erase her memories of the incident. '''Techniques |-|Techniques= Nion has knowledge of many skills and techniques due to possessing the knowledge and memories of Saiyans Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta. Not only does she have knowledge of their attacks but most of her own signature attacks are modified versions of theirs. Combatative *' ' *' ' *' ' *' Barrier Punch' *' Android Barrier' Supportive/Defensive *' ' *' ' *' Android Barrier' |-|Forms and Transformations= *' Form' 'Battles' Nion vs Grant and his allies (SS: FGtG) Nion vs Android 18 (SS: MFTA) (fight never concluded) Nion (Great Ape) vs Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo (SS: MDMIT) 'Trivia' *Despite her being an Android, she still follows the Saiyan tradition of being named after a vegetable. Her namesake is onion. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Canon Respecting Category:Daughter Category:New Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Character(s) Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Androids Category:Saiyan with tail Category:New Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Martial Arts student Category:Fighters Category:Cyborgs